


Before the storm

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, okay it's mostly in the last part of the chapter but still, the drama is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Diane and Faith try to change Rebecca's mind, Seb meets another member of his family and Robert is ready to start a war if he has to...there are secrets to be revealed... could they change anything?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Before the storm

“Do you really think it’s wise, mother? To just turn up there like that.” – said Chas being extremely skeptical. She had every right to be. Because apparently Faith and Diane got up at the crack of dawn, to drive to Liverpool and have a little chat with Rebecca. Faith had to sneak out of the house, but with Aaron being in the state he was, it wasn’t that hard. Only 30 minutes into the ride she decided to call Chas.

“It’s the only way, Chas! We have to persuade her to let Aaron see the lad. “

“And you think she’s gonna say “of course what a wonderful idea?”” – she snorted.

“Of course not, but we have a plan.” – she smirked. Chas knew she smirked and she also knew this will be a very long day. – “I just need you to distract Aaron.”

“Distract him?” – she laughed – “Have you seen the state of him lately? He doesn’t need distraction, he needs to pull himself together.”

“And why do you think he’s in the way he is? He’s been like that ever since he saw Seb. He misses him!”

“Thank you mother I know that.” – she sighed – “I just… I want the best for him. I want him to be happy.” – she whined.

“Then let us do this right, and just stand by in case we need it. And don’t tell anyone about this. Especially not Paddy!”

“Why? What do you have against him?”

“He doesn’t know how to keep his gob shut!” – said Faith – “Please luv, just keep it to yourself.”

“Alright, but I don’t have a good feeling about this…” - she said shaking her head.

“I call you later, and don’t forget to….”

“To not mention where you two are, yeah I know.” – she sighed again before the line went dead. – “Cheers mother.” – she said to herself as she turned around, only to have a heart attack when she saw Paddy standing there. – “Jesus Paddy.”

“So-sorry. I didn’t mean to… to…. was that Faith on the phone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason, it’s just… it s-sounded like you two were arguing.” – he said eyeing up Chas.

“Yeah, well, it’s what we do on most occasions.” – laughed Chas – “She’s being… herself. That’s all.” – she shrugged, trying to escape the room and the conversation.

“But.. but….”

“Did you wake our beautiful princess yet?” – smiled Chas, hoping it was distracting enough.

“Erm… no. Isn’t it a bit too early?”

“No, you know what she’s like when she sleeps in.” – she said with a serious tone, when Paddy didn’t move she added – “You should go. I make breakfast.” – she smiled hoping she could make him forget about the conversation with Faith.

“Okay.” – said Paddy before he went up the stairs.

“Well that was easy.” – whispered Chas to herself, hoping that maybe Diane and Faith will catch Rebecca in a good mood.

* * *

“Mummy?” – asked Seb while he ate his breakfast. – “Is today a good day?” – he wondered.

“A good day?” – asked Rebecca not really knowing what he was on about – “A good day for what?”

“You said that if it’s a good day I can see Aaron again.” – he said with a little smile. Rebecca tried to hide her anger as best as she could as she tried to think of something to say.

“I told you, Seb, Aaron lives very very far away, so he can’t come and play with you. He has to work, he has no time for you.” – she knew it was cruel to say something like that to a child but maybe if Seb thought Aaron didn’t want to play with him, he would finally drop the subject. No such luck yet.

“But… but I can go! Like last time. With grandma.” – he said with eyes wide. Rebecca couldn’t understand, what did Aaron do to get Seb this excited? What did he tell him? Did he whisper all sorts of nonsense to his ears about Robert maybe? Seb didn’t tell her. He just said that it was fun, and showed her the toy Aaron gave him. And from that moment on, it was all about Aaron. It was very annoying for Rebecca.

“Seb, darling, you can’t go, you have nursery remember?” – she said trying to reason with him.

“But I don’t have to go there every day.” – he pouted – “What about the weekend? I can go then.” – he said excited.

“Seb, you can’t go, alright?” – she said maybe a bit too loud. Some might say it was a shout.

“But why?” – he asked and from the tone, Rebecca knew he’s gonna start crying.

“Well…. because…. because Aaron doesn’t want you to go.” – she said suddenly. She didn’t want to go this far, but she didn’t know anything else to say. The fury she felt towards Aaron got into her head, and even if she regretted it the minute she said it, there was no going back.

“He doesn’t want it?” – asked Seb sobbing already. – “But… but he said….” – he started, but in that moment someone knocked on the front door.

“Oh, wait a second darling, it must be Carla.” – said Rebecca. Carla was the childminder. She always turned up early in the morning, because Rebecca had to go to work. She helped Seb get dressed, pack his bag, and she also took him to nursery. Then she went back, cleaned the house, and in the afternoon she got Seb home and stayed with him until Rebecca came back from work. The truth was, Seb saw her more than his own mother. Diane only asked once how she can afford it, back when Ross was still in the picture. She wasn’t in the mood for talking then, but Ross told her it’s all Lawrence’s money. Diane thought so because this lifestyle wasn’t cheap. And she was afraid of what would happen when the money run out.

It was clear for quite some time now, but motherhood wasn’t for Rebecca. Yes obviously it had its benefits, but mostly, she couldn’t handle it. She was always glad to welcome Carla, and it was always the best part of her day when she could get out of the house. Probably that’s why she opened the door with a wide smile on her face…. only to welcome Diane and Faith instead.

“Hello Rebecca.” – said Diane.

“Wha…where’s Carla?” – she asked looking around quickly.

“Oh you mean the nice lady we saw on our way and told her to go home because we were family and you asked us to come and help today?” – said Faith with a big grin on her face.

“You what? What are you doing here?”

“Oh I think we should discuss this inside.” – she added before she marched right into the house to see a surprised Seb standing in the living room.

“Come on Rebecca, go inside.”– said Diane.

“She doesn’t even know you.” – she hissed still talking about Carla.

“She knows me, I was here before and she remembered. Now go … come on.” – she said making her take a step back.

“Who are you?” – asked Seb looking at Faith.

“Oh, hello young man.” – she smiled as she knelt to be on his level. – “I’m Faith.” – she said but Seb only looked behind her, seeing Diane.

“GRANDMA!!!” – he shouted happily before he ran to her.

“Seb, how are you?” – she asked hugging him close.

“Are you here to take me on a ride again?” – he asked being so excited.

“Seb.” – called Rebecca with a warning tone. The little boy pouted and looked at the ground. Diane didn’t like that. Nor Faith.

“What’s this about?” – asked Faith looking at Rebecca.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re here, but I have to go to work, he has to go to nursery, and Carla should be here.” – she said looking at the clock.

“Carla’s not coming we’ve told you that before. We’re not going until we’ve discussed what we came for.” – said Faith. Seb just looked at the scene, trying to decide what was going on before Faith looked at him. – “Oh Seb you’ve grown so much. You were just a baby when I last saw you.” – she smiled.

“You know me?” – he asked tilting his head.

“Of course. I used to change your nappies loads.” – she laughed. – “Aaron was rubbish at that at first.” – she said before she realized what she said.

“Aaron?” – piped up Seb – “Aaron changed my nappy?” – he asked.

“Erm…. “ – Faith didn’t know what to say but thankfully Diane was there.

“You remember how Aaron said he used to babysit?” – she asked, Seb nodded quickly – “Well, he obviously had to clean you up every once in a while.” – she smiled bumping his nose. That made him laugh, and Diane was glad to solve the problem… even if only for the time being.

“Why are you here?” – asked Rebecca again, interrupting the family time. – “I need to….”

“Then go.” – said Faith – “We can stay with Seb, right?” – she asked the boy. Obviously, Seb liked the idea. He didn’t remember Faith but he had a feeling she was fun.

“Absolutely not. If I go, you’ll take him back….. back to…”

“To where he belongs?” – asked Faith.

“Seb, pet, why don’t you go to your room, and start playing. I promise you I’ll be with you shortly, we just have to talk to your mum first.” – said Diane because she could see that this conversation might get out of hand, and Seb looked frightened already.

“Why don’t I go with you, hmm?” – asked Faith – “You could show me all your toys.”

“Okay.” – said Seb finally, and they left Diane and Rebecca alone. Not before Faith gave Diane a look. It was a silent communication. As if she said, “I hope you’ll get the job done.” Diane thought she’s certainly gonna try it.

* * *

“You can’t take him to Aaron. I won’t allow that.” – said Rebecca looking a bit deranged. She was walking up and down the room, with her hands in her hair. Diane was genuinely worried.

“He’s not a stranger. He’s family.” – tried Diane.

“He’s not! He’s not!” – she said while she literally put her fingers in her ear to shut out Diane.

“Oh for Pete's sake.” – groaned Diane as she stood in front of Rebecca. – “Why are you doing this? You want your son to be miserable?”

“Of course not.” – she snapped.

“Then let him see Aaron.”

“No!” – she said going to the kitchen to busy herself with washing the plates. Diane knew it wasn’t easy, but after taking a deep breath, she tried again, hoping that Faith at least has a nice time with Seb.

“Wow you have so many toys.” – she said looking around in the room.

“Do you know Aaron?” – asked Seb out of the blue. – “Because I know mummy and grandma are arguing about him.” – he said as he sat down to grab a few cars.

“Oh, luv, they’re just talking.”

“But mummy doesn’t want me to see Aaron and I don’t know why.” – he pouted – “He was really nice when I met him.” – he said before he started thinking - “He said he knew me before but I can’t remember.” – he said focusing on his cars.

“Well, I remember you, when you were so tiny.” – said Faith with a smile while she sat in a small chair next to where Seb was playing.

“Really?” – asked Seb.

“You know, I’m Aaron’s grandma. Like Diane’s your grandma.”

“Really????” – he asked turning to Faith, completely abandoning his toys.

“That’s right. So, Aaron told me you had fun, is that right?” – she asked. Obviously, Aaron didn’t tell her anything but she just wanted to get to know Seb, and she figured talking about Aaron might be the key.

“Yeah, he even gave me this.” – he said lifting the car in the air proudly.

“Oh, that was really nice of him.”

“He said it was always mine.”

“Well, he certainly bought you lots of stuff.” – laughed Faith.

“He did? Why? And what stuff? I don’t remember… “ - said Seb, and Faith knew she shouldn’t have said that. Why was it so hard to keep her mouth shut?

“Oh, I just mean…”

“Mummy is always mad when I talk about Aaron. But I don’t know why.” – said Seb looking at the ground. – “He was nice, and he always smiled, and he promised to tell me more about my dad. He knows my dad, did you know that?” – he asked looking at Faith.

“Oh yes, I know your dad as well.” – she said being careful this time.

“Really? Can you tell me about him? Mummy never tells me anything.”

“Well, what did she tell you?”

“She said that he did something very very bad and now he’s far far away. And he won’t come back for years and years. That’s forever right?” – he asked with tears in his eyes. – “She just didn’t want to say it, but I know.” – he sobbed.

“Oh come here.” – said Faith pulling Seb into a hug. – “Look, I can’t really tell you about your dad, but I know someone who can.”

“Really?” – he asked wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. If Faith didn’t know he was Robert’s son, she would say that it was Aaron’s influence. The way Seb did certain things, it was like looking at Aaron. Aaron used to do that as a kid, and also as a grown-up. Unfortunately, she saw him crying enough times to know that.

“Really.” – smiled Faith. – “You said Aaron promised you.”

“But mummy said he doesn’t want me to go there. And he won’t come here. Because he’s busy.” – he said sobbing again.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true. Look I know me grandson. If he promised you, then he will hold onto that promise. He wouldn’t lie to you.”

“He wouldn’t?” – repeated Seb, but Faith knew he just needed encouragement.

“If he said he was going to tell you about your dad, then he will.” – nodded Faith. – “And I know he wants to see you too.”

“He told you that?”

“Of course. We just have to persuade your mum, to let Aaron visit you.”

“Or I can visit him.” – smiled Seb.

“Yeah of course you can, you’re family after all.” – said Faith. She shouldn’t have.

“I’m family? How?” – asked Seb. Of course, he picked it up.

“Well erm... it’s just a saying.” – said Faith desperately trying to get out of this one.

“A saying? What does that mean?” – asked Seb not letting it go.

“I’ll tell you another time. But until then we have to keep this conversation a secret.”

“Why?”

“Because… you want to see Aaron right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s just what we must do. I know it doesn’t make sense. It has to do with grownup things. It’s boring.”

“Oh, okay. Mummy has a lot of boring grownup things.” – said Seb. – “Do I have to go to nursery today?” – he asked and Faith didn’t know what to say.

“Well, why don’t we ask your mum?” – she winked at him. Seb laughed before he ran out of the room.

* * *

In the end, Seb had to go to nursery. Rebecca took him before she called in sick, so she didn’t have to worry about work. She didn’t let Diane and Faith go with them. And they knew better than to push. Diane just asked her one more time to consider what’s best for Seb, before they got into the car and drove back to Emmerdale.

* * *

“Okay, I’m here, but do you know how many favors I had to ask so they would let me see you in such short notice?” – asked Clive as he put his briefcase next to his chair on the ground. When he didn’t get a reply he looked up. – “Well I’m here now. What was so urgent that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”

"We had a deal... we had a deal and she's not keeping her word." – spat Robert. He was so angry that Clive was afraid he might have a seizure right there and then. Obviously, he didn’t need to think very hard to know what Robert was talking about. He knew it was a delicate subject for him so he tried to keep things calm. First and foremost his tone before he answered him.

"I see.” – he said looking at Robert - “Told you it was a good idea to get that in writing. Do you want me to pay her a little visit?"

“I don’t want you to just pay her a visit. I want you to remind her what is going to happen if she won’t give up this attitude. Be precise. Please Clive, this… this is really important to me. She’s been playing me since day one and I….. I wouldn’t even know…”

“Alright Robert, leave it with me. I go tomorrow.” – he said and Robert looked at him like a lost puppy. – “I’m sorry I can’t go any sooner. I have other clients and meetings to sort out first. But I go tomorrow alright? I talk to her, and then I ask for another appointment. It’s a good thing they can’t limit visitation from your lawyer, right?” – he asked smiling, hoping to ease Robert up a little.

“Okay, but please if there’s anything….”

“I will let you know about everything. Don’t worry about that.”

“Clive?” – asked Robert as the man started to stand up.

“Yeah?”

“You still have the evidence, right?”

“Yes, and I make sure to remind her to that tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know... there's a cliffhanger at the end. Sorry, it has to be there I'm afraid. 
> 
> you're gonna know more in the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one :)


End file.
